Several computer operating systems are well known to the point of being considered de facto industry standards. The acceptance of such systems means general purpose processor circuit boards and operating systems are readily available for use in configuring special purpose processors. Some applications for special purpose processors impose their own industry standards of practice and safety. Often these standards are incompatible with the requirements of the computer operating system being adapted.
The telecommunications industry, for example, has practices based upon over one hundred years of continuous evolutionary development, By contrast, the computer industry, and in particular that part of the industry dealing with multiprocessor technology, is relatively young. Therefore, in applying computer technology, at the operating system level, to an established industry like telecommunications, adaptations are required that at once meet the requirements of the operating system while conforming with industry practices.
An example of such an operating system is the UNIX operating system where UNIX is a trademark of AT&T.